Non Compos Mentis
by Oni-Panda379
Summary: Bruce wakes up in a cell of a mental hospital. Assuming it was a terrible joke being played on him, he plays along. But as he goes deeper into this "game" and learns more about his part and how it fits into that game, he begins to questions if what he thought was reality was in fact just a delusional dream. WARNING: This fic deals with mental disorders and mental health!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avengers or any other character or setting in the Marvel universe (cinematic or otherwise)!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic will be dealing mental disorders. I am by no means an expert on the subject. I will do my best and research as thoroughly as I can. But still, I apologize profusely in advance if I portray any illnesses (seen or mentioned), treatments, or anything related to mental health, wrong. And if anyone that **_**is**_** knowledgeable happens to read this fic, feel free to correct me.**

**Chapter 1**

**BBBB**

The feeling of transforming was probably the hardest thing to explain in words.

Sometimes it could feel like as if he were slipping on a well-worn coat; it was easy and familiar. It didn't take much thought or adjustment before he could move around and go about his business. That was when he was in control, his own mind in the forefront, the beast just an angry murmur in the background.

Other times it felt as if his whole _existence_ was being torn apart. Every single nerve, every cell, every _fiber of his_ _being,_ was on fire as his body violently expanded. His mind was brutally shoved out of the way as the beast within took over. That was when he didn't have control at all.

Unfortunately, this transformation was of the latter. And it was a _dozy_.

When Bruce finally came to, the first thing he was aware of was how disgustingly hot he felt; and the hard, steadily vibrating floor under his sweat-drenched body. Slowly the fog in his brain began to clear. He figured out that he was on the quinjet. He could hear hushed talking somewhere behind him.

"In all of my days, I have never seen so much des—" That was Steve. He sounded worn out.

"Shh. Stop talking, Steve." That was Tony, he also sounded just as strained and tired as Steve did.

Bruce felt a body kneel next him, a feminine leather-clad hand gently touched Bruce's shoulder. He stiffened slightly at the touch, but didn't make a move to get up. A heavy weight filled the pit of his stomach. As the fog completely cleared, a question burned in the back of his throat like bile. He was terrified to ask, but… he needed to know.

"Bruce?" Natasha asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"How many?" He whispered.

"What?" Natasha faltered, removing her hand.

"How many?"

"Bruce, don't—"

"Tell me how many." He demanded harshly.

The cabin was silent for a long moment, the only sound being that of the engines and the wind beating past by outside.

Thor cleared his throat. "The entire island… it has perished in the Hulk's rage. I am deeply sorry, Doctor Banner."

Bruce flinched then curled into himself. He wrapped an arm around his head. His body trembled; he tried desperately to hold back the sobs that threatened to break free.

"Bruce, it's not your fault..."

"Accidents happen…"

Bruce tuned them out. Of course it was his fault. It was his responsibility to keep the Hulk under control. He _created_ the Hulk. It was _all_ Bruce's fault that an _entire_ island of people died today. It was his fault for not being able to keep himself in check. He should have known that he couldn't handle fighting that mutated monstrosity that attacked. He should have pulled out. But he didn't.

_It was his entire fault. _

**BBBB**

Bruce groaned when he woke up the next day. He felt so wonderfully warm and comfortable. He didn't want to get up. He snuggled into his pillow in hopes of going back to sleep. He lay there for several seconds but he just couldn't seem to go back to sleep.

Bruce eyes snapped open. _Something was wrong._

This wasn't his room.

His arms seemed to be bond around his torso. Was he wearing a _strait jacket_?

With a bit of difficultly, Bruce managed to sit up. He examined the room around him. It was small and square. The walls were covered in a thick white colored mattress-like layer of padding. The plain twin sized bed he lay in took up one of the walls. Opposite of him was a grey metal door with a small window set in it.

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me." He said out loud.

Bruce got up then moved the few steps to the door. He peered out the window. A long barren hallway stretched out from his door. Other grey metal closed doors ran at intervals down the hall on both sides. At the very end of the hall were a set of double doors with no windows. He couldn't tell where they lead to.

Was this some kind of joke? If it was, it was a really _sick_ one. Bruce didn't like be confined. It really didn't help anything anyways. And what made this even worse was that he didn't know that there was a psych ward in the Avengers Tower in the _first place_.

The double doors opened at the end of the hall; two security guards coming out if them. One was tall with a large protruding belly with a scruffy red beard and mustache. The other was slim and Asian with short dark hair and a thin black mustache. They strode purposefully down the hall then stopped at Bruce's door. The thinner one unlocked and opened the door while the larger guard stayed back a few feet.

"Mr. Banner? Could you come with us?" The Asian guard pulled the door wide open.

"Who are you?" Bruce glanced between the two men, refusing to take a step outside. "Did Tony set you up? I bet Clint's in on it too." He shrugged. Being unable to move his arms really bothered him. "Those two play around way too much if you ask me." He forced a crooked smile. He was starting to get irritated really fast.

The guards exchanged a look with each other then looked back to Bruce. The Asian guard, who's little name plate read Hogan, stepped back from the door, motioning his hand down the hall. "Please Mr. Banner. The doctor requests to see you. I do not wish to take you by force."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. Take him by force? Did he not who Bruce _was_? Or what he turned _into_? "I really don't think that would be a good idea… The 'other guy' wouldn't like that."

The guard's glanced at each other again in amusement. The larger guard, did his name tag really say Volstagg? He smiled at Bruce. "Oh, we know all about the 'other guy'. He isn't going to be troubling us today."

Hogan shot Volstagg a warning glare. "Mr, Banner, please, come with us now."

Bruce was struck speechless; he was dumbfounded. Did these fools just brush off the _Hulk_? Where they crazy? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let it out slowly before opening his eyes again. He nodded carefully then stepped out of the cell into the harshly lit hall, letting the guards lead him down to the double doors. If he wanted to know what was going on, he'd just have to play along.

**BBBB**


End file.
